After Midnight
by blahblahblah86
Summary: Sky/Sophie Fanfiction. Set before the movie/musical. Sky and Sophie seem so very much in love. As they say "With every great love, comes a great story." This story is how they met and what they went through to become the perfect couple they are now. Mamma Mia. Rated Mature for adult themes.
1. Mysterious Stranger

_**This is my first "Mamma Mia!" story, so please be kind. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

* * *

Sophie woke up with a surge of energy. It was May 20th. Finally, she was seventeen. She jumped out of bed and squealed excitedly. She ran to her full length mirror, tugging at her long blonde hair.

"I can't believe it's finally here!" Since Sophie was a little girl, she counted down the days to her birthday basically since the day after Christmas. "This one is going to be so special! I can tell."

Suddenly the door swung open.

"Happy birthday, Soph!" her mother, Donna, yelled.

"Shush, mom! You don't want to wake up the entire hotel!" she commented quite hypocritically.

Donne smirked at her daughter. "You already did, sweetie!"

Sophie jumped into her mother's arms. "Oh mom, I'm so excited for tonight! And Chad is going to be there!"

"Yes, hun, it should be really exciting!" Donna wanted to change the subject quickly. Donna never liked Chad much. There was something about him. "Anyways, I know it's your birthday, but Dimitri had an emergency and can't work the front desk. Do you mind?" she gave her daughter the puppy dog face.

"Oh, mom, of course I'll help!" Sophie laughed. "I'm in such a good mood, I'll do whatever to help!" she gave her mom quick peck on the lips.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Donna put cupped Sophie's face with her hands.

"I can't answer that, mom." She yelled as she ran to her closet.

"I'll see you in a bit!"

* * *

Donna sighed as she entered her office.

God, she loved Sophie so much, but she had the worst taste in men. Sophie hadn't had that many boyfriends, but when she did, she fell very hard, and usually would end up with a broken heart. And as someone who has personally been through that, the last thing she wanted was to see her baby go through it, too.

Donna wasn't alone in this. Most of the staff was aware of Sophie's love life. It was a small island, after all. Even her best friends, Lisa and Ali, knew this Chad was trouble. But there was no changing Sophie's mind once it's made up. Damn that stubborn child! If she wasn't so much like her mother.

"I have to trust her judgment, I know that." She spoke aloud, in an attempt to convince herself. "She's a damn, bright kid. She won't get herself into trouble."

Donna tried to brush it off, as she opened a folder labeled, Party Plans.

* * *

Sophie slowly walked her way to the front desk, feeling confident in her cream colored camisole, and dark red boho skirt. She pushed her bouncy, blonde curls out of her face to the left and put on very little make up, as she didn't really need it.

She was glowing.

Working the register was pretty easy, seeing as not that many people knew of this place. She figured she could daydream.

She took out her sketch book and was about to begin when she heard someone.

"Hello?"

She slammed her book closed, causing it to fall open on the other side of the desk.

The man standing there bent over to pick it up as she bolted her way across, hoping to get to it first.

"No, its okay, Sir, I've got it!" she said frantically. But it was too late when she got to the other side of the desk, the book was open in his hands as he sat on the ground.

"These are very good." He said as he closed the book and handed it to her.

"Thank you, but they aren't meant to be seen." She snatched the book back rather coldly.

"I'm sorry, Miss." She heard his British accent, and as she was once again behind the desk looked up finally taking in his features.

He had brown hair to match his dark brown eyes. He had a slight tan, with a smirk that seemed permanently on his face. If she hadn't been so head over heels for Chad, she might think he was cute.

"I guess I'll forgive you." She said as the man laughed. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, I need a room. If you have any available." He said.

She stared at him for a while, and rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? We always have rooms available. No one knows this place exists." She mumbled as she began to type excessively.

"That's a shame. It's a really beauty." His eyes looking right into Sophie's.

She was taken off guard by the comment and smiled a little bit.

"Uh…how long will you be staying with us?" she suddenly looked down.

"Indefinitely" he replied, "And I'd rather like to help with the party tonight."

"How do you know about that?" she looked at him strangely.

"You seem to have forgotten the flier behind you." He chuckled. "I believe it says Sophie-palozza."

Sophie turned around to see a huge poster with thousands of colors. Her face turned bright red.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe her." She laughed.

"So I take it Sophie's a pretty big deal around here?" He asked.

"Hardly," she laughed, "That's me, Sophie Sheridan." She put her hand out and shook his.

The man was about to speak, when suddenly an arm slunk around her waist.

"Happy birthday, babe." Sophie turned around to see Chad standing behind her.

"Chad! I'm working!" she giggled playfully. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" she said quickly.

"Okay, Soph, I'm excited about later." He winked and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Then he was off.

Sophie turned back to the man at the desk. His look was a little off and Sophie was oblivious to why.

"Okay, so your room is number 112. Just around the corner to the right." She smiled.

The man left immediately without looking back. Sophie felt a pang of sadness watching him go.

"Wait!" she ran after him, "What's your name?"

He smirked, "Sky. Sky Palmer."

_**Wow. Controversy. **_

_**Do you think Donna has reason to be worried about Chad?**_

_**How will the party go?**_

_**What's Donna gonna think when she meets Sky?**_


	2. That Obvious?

_Hello all!_

_Sorry i've been away. i didn't know people actually liked my story._

_But i'm back!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, darn!_

* * *

Sky sat in his room, staring into space.

'What am I doing?' he thought to himself. 'I literally just met her. And I'm horribly jealous.'

There was a knock on the door. Sky angrily got up and opened it.

There was a man with dark skin with short big hair. "Sky?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me. How can I help you?" Sky asked suspiciously.

"The name's Pepper." He shook his hand, "Sophie told me you wanted to help out with the big party."

Right. He had forgotten his offer because of his overwhelming state of jealousy.

"Yes, yes. I thought she'd forgotten. Some man came up and distracted her." Sky stated blankly.

"Kind of on the short side? Buzz cut? Wearing a sleeveless shirt?" Pepper seemed rather annoyed.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Sky answered. "How'd you know?"

"That's Chad." He rolled his eyes. "I don't know what Sophie is thinking. That guy is going to hurt her, I can tell." Pepper sounded very serious.

"How old is she turning?" Sky asked. "Sophie, I mean."

Pepper grinned, "Seventeen. Why? How old are you?"

"Nineteen." He answered, ignoring the sarcasm in his voice. "I'll be twenty soon though."

"Not too bad." Pepper answered, wearing the same stupid smirk on his face, "Let's go. It's time for you to meet Donna."

* * *

Donna had just started decorating the patio with streamers and balloons when Pepper and his group of friends came to help. Donna recognized most of the guys as they helped a lot around the hotel. But one face was unfamiliar.

"Hey Donna!" Pepper waved, "This is Sky. He's staying in the hotel indefinitely. Said he wanted to help out."

"Oh, sweetie, you're a guest!" she exclaimed, "You don't have to help!"

"I'd actually like to keep myself busy," he chuckled, "You must be Sophie's mother?"

"You met the birthday girl? Isn't she just wonderful?" Donna hugged Sky out of nowhere. "I don't know how I got so lucky!"

"I just saw her at the front desk when she checked me in." he laughed slightly, "But she sure seemed wonderful. Looks just like you."

"I wish I still looked like that," she yelled. "But thanks, that's sweet of you to say. Why don't you help put some streamers."

"Pink and blue?" he questioned.

"How'd you know?" Donna smirked, "Those are her favorite colors."

"I just saw those were the colors of her sketchbook." Sky shrugged.

"Oh, well yeah just hang them near the entrance okay?" Donna looked him over again before she left. He seems like a sweet kid.

* * *

Ali and Lisa wandered around looking for Sophie in the huge hotel.

"I swear to god if she is with Chad I'm going to kill her." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Well my dear, we better get used to it. He's the one." Ali remarked sarcastically, "Next thing we know they're going to be singing a sappy song on the beach."

"Those kinds of things are only okay if the guy is not a complete ass." Lisa laughed.

"Hey guys! I missed you two!" the girls looked up to see Donna arms wide open for a hug.

"Hey Donna! We were just looking for Sophie." Lisa said.

"Last I saw her, she was at the front desk." Donna answered, "I swear to god if she is with…"

"We know." Ali and Lisa said simultaneously.

"But hey, guess what? We actually have a guest at the inn! And he's a real cutie!" Donna winked at the young girls. "I don't even know him, and I know he's a hell of a lot better than Chad."

"Why do you say that? Do you think Sophie likes him?" Ali laughed.

"I don't know about her, but I have a small feeling he finds my daughter wonderful."

"Why do you say that?" Lisa questioned.

"Cause he told me!" Donna practically shrieked. "Come on, I'll introduce you!"

The three walked back to the patio where the men were working hard. They gasped as they saw the design of pink and blue streamers.

"Sky! You didn't tell me you were such an artist!" Donna gave him a big kiss on the cheek.

"You never asked!" he joked.

"Sky, these are Sophie's two best friends! Ali and Lisa." The two girls bolted in for a double hug.

"You guys really like hugs, eh?" The two girls blushed slightly and laughed. "But it's great to meet you."

"Same to you!" Ali smiled, "Donna, we're gonna go find Sophie, if you don't mind."

"Please do!" Donna laughed, "And if she's with Chad, kick her adorable little butt!"

"I don't mean to be rude, but does anyone like this Chad guy?" Sky said.

"That depends. Do you like him?" Donna asked simply.

"I mean I don't really know him." Sky hesitated, "But no, I don't think so."

Donna grinned, "Than no. No one likes him."

"Except for Sophie." Pepper yelled from behind the bar.

"Yes, I suppose." Sky mumbled to himself, trying his very best to hide his envy.

"Already head over heels for little miss Sheridan?" Pepper asked out of the blue.

"That obvious?" Sky laughed, decided not to hide it.

"Very. But I guarantee you that every one on this entire island would rather you be with her over Chad."

"Except for Sophie." Donna yelled from far away.

* * *

_Looks like Sky's a little hopeless romantic._

_Does Sophie like him back?_

_So many questions..._

_R&R!_


	3. I Like the Idea of You

_I know a lot of ya waited a while so I decided to post two chapters :)_

_So enjoy and R&R!_

_Disclaimer: yeah still don't own mamma mia. working on it..._

* * *

"Sophie!" Ali and Lisa shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! When did you guys get here? I've been here doing  
nothing!" Sophie laughed.

"At least it wasn't completely boring." Lisa suggested, "We saw  
that new cutie helping out with your party."

Sophie nervously laughed. "Yeah, he seemed nice."

"Oh my! You're blushing!" Ali gasped.

Then Dimitri walked up to the desk.

"Hey, thanks so much Sophie. I know this wasn't how you wanted to  
spend your birthday." He said rather apologetic.

"Don't mention it, Dimitri." Sophie giggled. "I was honestly happy to do it."

"Yes. Very happy." Lisa smirked. Ali laughed as Dimitri ignored it. Sophie rolled her eyes as she pulled her two best friends outside the hotel.

"You guys are crazy! All I said was I thought he was nice!"

"But you also think he's cute. I know you." Ali raised her eyebrows.

"I need to tell you guys something, okay?" Sophie suddenly got serious. "And please try not to act to happy."

"What is it, Soph?" Ali asked, concerned.

"Well, today when I woke up I was super excited about Chad being here for my party." Her friends casually rolled their eyes, "And when I was in the middle of checking Sky out," she blushed, "I mean uh in." Ali and Lisa just barely contained their laughter.

"He seems nice." Lisa mumbled mockingly.

"Shut up!" Sophie's blush became even redder. "Anyway, Chad came to visit me. I was busy so I told him I'd talk to him later. But as he left, he winked and talked about tonight as if...we were going to do things. Needless to say, I got uncomfortable."

"Sophie," Lisa looked at her, "you aren't thinking about it, are you?"

"Of course not! But that's not the whole story."

"What else is there?" Ali asked, confused.

"Not much longer he came back. And since there was no one around, I started talking to him. He began kissing me and it was getting pretty heated. Suddenly, I realized, I don't want whatever this is."

"So what, did you break up with him?" Lisa asked.

"I can't! Not on my birthday, when he came in to see me!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Soph! What are you talking about! Of course you can!" Ali yelled.

"It's not his birthday." Lisa agreed.

"I am going to soon! I promise!" Sophie whispered. "But do not tell any one, okay? Especially my mother!"

"Okay." Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Promise." Ali seconded.

* * *

It was about 1 in the afternoon and the decorations seemed nearly perfect. They were very much ahead of schedule, which Donna was very happy about.

Sky seemed to fit right in.

"If you keep this up, I just might have to hire you, Sky." Donna winked.

"Well if you need any help around here, I'd be happy to work." Sky replied, "I've been here not even a day and yet I've fallen in love with it."

"Is this a vacation, Sky?" Donna asked "I don't mean to be nosy. But why are you here?"

"I suppose you could say I'm finding myself." He chuckled.

"Might as well find yourself with this beautiful scenery." Donna stared plainly. "I fell in love with the island, too. A decade later, and here I am."

They were suddenly interrupted by an overjoyed Sophie.

"Oh my gosh, Mom! This is incredible!" She hugged her mother, tightly.

"Don't thank me!" Donna gasped. "It was mostly Sky! Our newest employee." She winked at Sky.

"What?" She was confused, but it quickly turned to excitement as she pulled Sky into a hug. "This is seriously amazing!"

He let her go quickly. He didn't want to, but he wasn't with her. He didn't even know her that well. But they both felt something like electricity when they touched.

"Sophie! Why don't you get to know Sky better?" Donna suggested. "You'll be working together and besides I need to talk to Lisa and Ali about your big present."

"Okay!" She grabbed Sky by the arm and suddenly they were running hand in hand to the beach.

They ran some more until Sophie stopped.

"This is my favorite part of the island" she said as they stopped at a spot with many rocks near the shore. "I used to hide her when I did something bad or thought my mom was mad at me."

Sky laughed.

"Pretty ridiculous, huh?" She smiled.

"I guess I don't see you doing bad things." He replied.

"Excuse me? I used to break vases and write on walls." She tucked a piece of blonde hair behind her ear, "I was pretty bad ass."

They both broke into a fit of laughter.

"So are you coming to my party later?" Sophie bit her lip.

"Well," he began, "I haven't been invited."

Sophie stood up in front of him.

"Dearest Mr. Palmer, would you do me the honor of attending my sweet seventeen?" She curtsied.

"Well..."

Sophie then latched on to one of his legs.

"Please, I'm begging you." She got on her knees, "I'm on my knees. How can you refuse?"

"I'll be there."

Suddenly, they heard someone.

"Sophie?" It was Chad. "Are you here?"

Sophie jumped and pulled Sky behind the rocks.

"What the-" Sky didn't understand.

"Shhhh!" Sophie covered his mouth.

"But-" Sky tried.

"Please!" Sophie begged.

Sky then faced her and smiled. She saw his dark eyes and a corner of her mouth slowly began to curl.

"I think he's gone." She said as she stood up.

"What was that about?" Sky asked. "You seemed to like that guy this morning."

"Everything seems different now. Is it weird that I feel like I can talk to you?" She stared into his eyes. "I've only known you a day."

"It is weird," he stated.

She looked hurt at his comment. She began to turn away when he grabbed her hand. Both their hearts beating faster.

"I mean, it is out of the ordinary, but I feel it too." He smiled, "from the moment I saw your sketchbook"

Sophie laughed. Then she stepped forward in his embrace, her head against his breast.

"I don't think I love Chad anymore. Not just because of you. I think I just liked the idea of a relationship." She whispered.

"I've only seen him once, I don't know a lot about him." He mumbled into her hair, "but I like the idea of you."

She looked up at him her eyes wide.

Suddenly Sky felt out of place. Was it too soon for him to tell her?

"I know what I need to do." She began to run away, then turned around and mouthed, "Don't worry."

* * *

_Sparks are a flying!_

_Next chapter is the party!_

_what of Sky/Sophie or Sophie/Chad_

_Wait and see!_


	4. A Very Drunk Sophie

_I really like writing, so i really hope you like reading_

_:)_

_Disclaimer: i don't own it. i swear._

* * *

Sophie just left the beach, her mind racing.

"I like the idea of you." Sky's words kept repeating themselves.

Something about him was completely different than Chad. Sky looked at her in a way Chad never had for the few months they've been dating.

Meeting Sky was probably the best gift she could have gotten today. And now she couldn't deny how she felt anymore.

There was now one thing left to do.

"Babe!" Speak of the devil.

"Hey, Chad." She took a deep breath, "Can we talk?"

He grabbed her waist. "There are other things we can do." He moved in to kiss her.

She pulled out of his embrace, "Stop!" She yelled. "I want to talk!"

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked angrily.

"Look Chad, I can't do this any more."

"Where did this come from, Sophie?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes!" Sophie became angry, "You knew this wasn't working!"

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him.

"If you think you're going to find another guy who can deal with your emotional crap, be my guest." She broke free and immediately slapped him.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, "Leave!"

And with that he was gone.

* * *

It was almost time for the party. They had the cake ready, the music playing, everything it seemed. Except the birthday girl.

"Sky!" Donna exclaimed, "where's my daughter?"

"I don't know." He looked at her, concerned, "We were on the beach, then she left, saying 'I know what I have to do.' I haven't seen her since."

"She's gonna be late for her own party!" Donna sighed.

"But that was a while ago." Sky started, "Has she ever told you where she hid as a child?"

Donna thought for a while, "I'll be back."

* * *

Break ups were hard for everyone. She was happy Chad was gone, but he was a big part of her life for a while. Looking back a very annoying part, at that. She hated herself for telling him the things she did. She thought she could trust him. Telling him about her father was a mistake and she knew that now.

She felt like she could trust Sky. But could she really? They met this morning.

"This has been the most confusing birthday ever!" She said aloud to the surrounding rocks. She wished Sky hadn't left, and she'd have been welcomed back with his warm embrace. But why would he have stayed?

"I heard that!" Suddenly she heard the voice of her mother.

"Mom! What time is it?" She began to get up, "Let's go!"

"No, let them wait." Her mom wrapped her arms around her, "tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing." She hesitated, "Today has just been...weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I broke up with Chad." Sophie knew Donna would start cheering.

"But you were so excited this morning?" Donna reacted, "Did something happen between you?"

"I just had an epiphany." She laughed, "I only liked the idea of a relationship. Chad wasn't the one."

"As long as you're happy." Her mother kissed her forehead.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Uh, mom?" She lost eye contact, "What do you think of...Sky?"

Her mother smirked. "I think he's pretty great."

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sophie!" Everyone exclaimed as Sophie giggled her way through the crowd.

"Thanks, guys!" She said as she gave hugs, left and right.

"Where've you been?" Ali yelled.

"Yeah! You had us all worried!" Lisa laughed.

"Yeah, I broke up with Chad." She mumbled, "Don't make a big deal."

"What?" They both shrieked.

Everyone at the party seemed to be staring them.

Sophie took them, trying to get the attention away from them.

"Have you seen Sky?" She asked, trying her hardest not to make eye contact.

Her friends began to laugh.

"Haven't seen him." Sophie's face saddened. Had she read everything wrong? She thought Sky really had cared for her.

"I need a drink." She groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Soph!" Lisa was practically carrying her. "You've definitely had enough."

"I am going to the beach!" She began to run full speed away from her friends.

"Sophie!" Ali shouted. "This is only her seventeenth birthday. I don't know if I wanna see twenty-one."

"What are we going to do with that girl?" Lisa mumbled.

"You can't catch me!" Sophie yelled.

Moments later she was at her favorite spot, jumping around excitedly.

"Having fun?" Someone spoke.

"Hey!" Sophie ran over to the man she'd been looking for all night.

Suddenly, her legs gave out and she fell on the ground in front of Sky.

"What's your game?" She shoved him, "Where were you?"

"I-uh-I was-" he stuttered.

"Save it." She got up, "I actually thought you cared about me! I've known you for like 7 hours or whatever."

"Sophie, let me explain!"

"I like the idea of you." She rolled her eyes, and fell over.

"Sophie, you're drunk."

"No, shit." She grumbled and lied down. "After we talked today, I felt like I knew you my whole life."

He lied right next to her, silent.

"I even broke up with my fucking boyfriend." She looked right at him.

"You what?" He whispered.

Suddenly, he felt her roll on top of him. She looked down at him, smiling devilishly. Less than a second later her lips were on his. The lightest of kisses. Sky wrapped his arms around her and sat up. He looked at her again in the moonlight. Then something took over, and he began to kiss her more fiercely. Sophie reciprocated the kisses, gladly. She began to kiss his neck, when he realized. She was drunk.

"Sophie, stop." He whispered. She acted as if she heard no such thing, kissing away.

"Sophie, you're drunk." He said, pulling himself away from her embrace.

"But, today..." She said quietly.

"Was the greatest day of my life." He said, putting his arms around her again. "Meeting you has already turned my world upside down."

"But, don't you want me?"

"More than anything." He stated simply, "So much it scared me. That's why I wasn't at your party. I didn't know what to expect. I've honestly never felt like this before."

"Me, either." Sophie gasped.

"But I want to get to know you before we kiss again. Before we define our relationship, okay?" They both knew they were meant for each other, but they couldn't afford to ruin this.

"Okay, we'll be friends." They both got up and looked at one another.

Sophie then lunged into his arms, kissing him tenderly once more.

"Starting now." She winked.

'She'll be the end of me.' He smirked as he thought to himself.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"You might have to remind me about all this tomorrow."

He laughed and carried her back to the hotel.

He looked at her, lying in his arms.

"Yes." he said, "Definitely the end."

* * *

_This was a pretty long one._

_So yay no more Chad._

_And A LOT more of Sky._

_R&R_


	5. First Date

_I blessed you with another long chapter!_

_you're welcome_

_Disclaimer: I SERIOUSLY DON'T OWN MAMMA MIA! STOP ASKING!_

* * *

It had been a few days since the party, and Sophie and Sky were inseparable. They weren't anything more than best friends. At the moment.

"Hey, mom! I'm going to go swimming with Sky!" She yelled as she ran out the door. "See ya later!"

* * *

Donna couldn't have been happier for Sophie. Sure she was very angry at her daughter for get wasted on her birthday, but she realized she should be more upset with her workers who provided her with the alcohol.

The day after when Sophie and Sky had talked, she came home and told Donna everything. Sophie, thankfully, remembered the majority.

Sophie told her mother about their whole day at the beach, when they realized their true connection. She than proceeded to tell her about their kiss on the beach, when they decided to go slowly, which Donna approved of immensely.

She wondered how long they would keep that up. The chemistry between them was insane and Donna could tell Sky was a great guy for Sophie.

Donna then remembered Sky saying something about finding himself. Suddenly, she began to hope, for the sake of her daughter, he'd end up finding himself near the island.

* * *

When Sky arrived at the beach he hasn't seen Sophie yet. He looked at his watch. He was a little early, as usual.

He chuckled to himself, as he saw Sophie out of the corner of his eyes.

She had her golden hair in a high pony and a light purple one piece on.

God, she's beautiful.

"What are you laughing at, Sky?" She was blushing.

"I'm always early when we meet." He shrugged.

"Or I'm always late." She giggled. "Next time, I will be the early one!"

He smiled at her playfulness.

"Are you ready?" She winked at him, as she pulled the pony tail out of her hair. "I'll race ya!"

"You're so on!" Both ran full speed towards the water.

"I won!" Sophie splashed him.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." He smirked.

He charged at her full speed and held her with both hands for a split second, before tossing her back into the water.

"Hey!" She jumped up, putting both hands on his shoulders. They stood their for a second before she dunked him under water.

He grabbed her again, teasing her.

But her face got serious, looking into his eyes.

"How much longer?" She looked sad.

"I don't know." He looked away for a second, then back into her eyes. He took her by surprise and cradled her face.

"But how about I take you on a proper first date?" He smiled.

"Really?" Her eyes grew wide.

He nodded.

She lunged towards him, hugging him tightly.

"So is that a yes?" He laughed, hugging her back.

She simply nodded into their hug.

* * *

"What on earth am I going to wear?" Sophie shrieked from her closet.

"How about that short black dress? The really tight one." Lisa said.

"I can't breathe in that!" She laughed.

"How about that long skirt you love so much?" Ali questioned.

"Too casual." She groaned. "At this rate, I won't be wearing anything!"

"I'm sure he wouldn't complain." Ali snickered.

"I wouldn't either." Sophie pulled on an short orange dress. "Can you grab my nude heels?" She asked Lisa.

Both girls stared at her in confusion.

"What?" Sophie shrugged, "I'm not saying we're going to anytime soon, I just saying I want him as much as he wants me."

"Sofia Sheridan!" Ali giggled, "I'm shocked!"

Suddenly all three girls were doubled over laughing.

"Sophie!" Donna yelled, "Sky's here!"

"Coming!" She turned to her friends, "how do I look?"

She stuck a pose. She had left her hair down and wavy, and put more makeup on than usual.

"Hot!" Ali and Lisa said in unison.

Sophie was about to leave as Lisa yelled out.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

* * *

Sky and Sophie had just finished eating at nice restaurant near the ocean.

"That was great!" Sophie grabbed Sky's hand.

"Oh, the night is hardly over." He chucked.

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow.

They were then on the dock, when Sophie saw a small boat that lit up the night sky.

"Oh, Sky!" She looked at him. "This is so romantic!"

He grabbed her hand and escorted her on the boat.

Only a while later they were sailing around the island, taking in the scenery.

"So." Sophie said, nonchalantly.

"So?"

"Let's play truth or dare!" She squealed.

"Are you serious?" He laughed.

"Yeah!" She said, "It'll be fun!"

"Fine." Who was he to refuse her?

"So, truth or dare?" She smirked.

"Truth."

"Hm..." She thought. "Are you a virgin?"

"What?" He coughed.

"You heard me!" She pushed him. "Might as well get it out of the way."

"No laughing." He lost eye contact. "I am."

"I wasn't expecting that." She whispered.

"I've had opportunities, but..." He looked at her, "it never seemed like a good idea."

"That's really sweet, Sky." She squeezed his hand. "Thank you for telling me."

"Anyways, truth or dare?" He winked.

"I guess truth!"

"Are you a virgin?"

"Well." She stuttered, "No."

He wasn't expecting that.

"When I was sixteen, I got tipsy and had sex with some guy." She looked at him, "Just some guy from my school. He definitely took advantage of me."

"Oh." Was all Sky could say.

"But that's my sexual history." She grabbed his hand, "and it meant absolutely nothing."

"I'm not gonna lie, I didn't expect that." He shrugged, "But what's in your past doesn't matter."

"You're my future." She smiled coyly.

He blushed.

"Truth or dare!"

"Dare." He smirked confidently.

She paused for a second.

"Bring your lips as close as you possibly can to mine. Without letting them touch."

He leaned his head into hers. Slowly, he began getting closer and closer. He softly brushed his lips to hers.

"No touching," she whispered, teasing him.

"Then I dare myself." He grabbed her head with both hands, pulling her into a bold kiss. Sophie remained shocked until she began to melt into the kiss. Too soon he pulled away.

"Truth or dare?" He smirked.

"If I say dare can we kiss again?" She whined.

"Maybe."

"Well, Mr. Buzzkill, I'm going with truth." She answered.

"Why did you break up with Chad?"

She looked up at him.

"I thought I told you." She said confused.

He shrugged.

"You." She smiled as she put her hand to his cheek. "You know that."

He looked away.

"But why?" He asked, looking in her eyes again. "I just want to know what I did to end up so lucky."

"When we talked that day on the beach, you made me feel so overwhelmed," she chuckled lightly, "and everything seemed so perfect, ya know?"

He nodded and smiled at the memory.

"It was a feeling Chad never gave me. Even when we'd kiss." She looked in his eyes, "I didn't know you, but it was as if I didn't need to. That moment I knew, no one on this earth was going to ever make me feel the way you make me feel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out or anyth-"

She was cut off with his lips on hers in another passionate kiss. They began hungrily kissing one another. Sophie allowed his tongue access to her mouth, and they soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. She finally relented, moaning into the kiss. He smiled against her lips. They continued to kiss until they finally were out of breath.

"You better be my boyfriend now, cause I'm gonna want a lot more of that."

* * *

_they defined the relationship!_

_and we're finding out more about them_

_R&R xxx_


End file.
